Time Out
by Fujima Priss
Summary: Being perfect means being happy...then why is this "perfect girl" looking for happiness as she reveals her true self...
1. The Last Dance

Time Out

A fanfic about Slam Dunk II

By: Priss

"Claim" All characters are not mine, they are from Slam Dunk

'Slam Dunk' is by Takehiko Inoue & IT Planning & Toei Animation

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A car stopped infront of Shohoku High school's main gate. The school was crowded with people, both men and women in their best appearance and gowns. Everybody was indeed very beautiful and elegant.

A piece of lavender gown slid down the car's door and a pair of legs followed. There suddenly stepped down a girl who was very elegant looking. She stood there looking up in the bright night sky. She walked forward as the moon brightly shone down her path, leading her inside the school. She stopped beside the main entrance door and sighed while brushing off her shoulder-length brown-reddish hair.

"Who are you waiting for, Michiru?" she asked the pretty girl infront of her.

"Oi, Natsumi, you're a little late!" she greeted. "Nobody in particular, just Rukawa!"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at her, "My bestfriend's your date?" she asked.

Michiru laughed quite loudly, loosing her poise. "No, but somebody is! Look, here he is now." They both looked near the gate as a gorgeous hunk came walking down the gate and like old times, accompanied with screaming girls whom he didn't give his attention to. "I told you! He's coming!" she smirked.

"Yeah, he is now!" Natsumi replied. "And those girls will never change!" she shook her head as she watched the most gorgeous guy approach them. "Hey Kaede-chan, what brings you here?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around the newcomer.

"Michiru invited me." he replied.

"I guess I did but, there's still someone I want you to meet." She said while tiptoeing as if, looking for somebody. She placed her hand across her forehead and smiled, "Oh, there he is now!" she screamed and ran towards the gate.

"He?" Natsumi and Rukawa asked in horizon as they took a look backwards to see whom Michiru's been waiting.

"Best!!!!!!!!" Michiru shouted while embracing the guy.

"Sendoh?!?" Natsumi and Rukawa shouted at the same time, while pointing at each other's faces.

"Yo!" the tall spiked-haired guy waved at them. "Nice to see you two again." He then gave a seductive look at Rukawa, followed by  his girl-fainting smile, which made Rukawa blush a little, "Mich, who'll be my partner? You?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Michiru held her tongue out at Sendoh while giving him a light box on his face. "It's not me but…it's gonna be…" she smiled while pointing Rukawa as if presenting him to a whole crowd,  "…Rukawa!"

The two most handsome guys anyone had ever seen there were both blushing hard. At first, these two guys where looking down at the floor slightly shy to look at each other but not long enough. They exchanged looks and smiled. Rukawa looked at his bestfriend beside him to help him make a fair decision. Natsumi just smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up. 

"Go for it…I'll just back you up in case you two lose control of your senses!" she whispered at his side. Rukawa gave her a bad look as if he was an ex-convict who was ready to punch her. Natsumi slightly laughed and pushed him lightly at his back, "Just kidding! I'm sure that you'll gonna have a good time with him…just go for it!"  

For the first time, an obvious smile came across Rukawa's face. The thought of being with the most important person in his life made it last a minute more, but Natsumi knew that his smile, even without seeing it, would last for this whole night.

"Arigato, Mich!" Sendoh whispered silently to the girl beside him.

"Have a nice night you two!" both Natsumi and Michiru shouted before Sendoh and Rukawa headed their way towards the ball. They winked at them and walked hand in hand until they were out of sight.

Natsumi sighed. "Shall we go in too?" she asked Michiru.

"Nah, there's still somebody out there." Michiru replied.

Natsumi sat at the bench near the door and sighed aloud. "You have a date don't you?"

She didn't even have to reply for after Natsumi asked that stupid question, a voice suddenly butted in. "Gomen…gomen, it was traffic you know!"

It was Kogure, he was still a megane and handsome, no more handsome than before. He had grown much taller but thinner, cause obviously; he was fully occupied with his studies and a bit of basketball too. His voice was nearly out of breath but still; he managed to kiss his partner right down on her lips.

She opened her eyes slowly without removing her gaze on the person embracing her. She sighed and smiled continuously, "Daijobu…" she shoved some hair out of his forehead and wiped off his sweat, "So want to go in now?" Michiru continued while holding his hand.

Kogure just nodded.

"Natsumi, we better go in. Sorry, I can't accompany you while you wait for your date." She said just before Kogure held her hand closer to his.

"No, I'm the one whose bothering you're special moment. Besides, I don't even have a date." Natsumi smiled at them, and then gazed up at the sky.

"Eh?!? You don't have a date? You?" Michiru reacted quite suddenly. Kogure just tapped her on her side, "…Ah…Gomen…"

"No…it's alright, just have fun you two!  I can manage by myself." She looked at them with an assuring smile.

Michiru smiled, "Bye now!" she said just before they entered the school.

Natsumi sighed aloud. "I guess I'm better off alone." She told herself while looking back at the whole school. "Nothing's gonna be done if I let myself stick with the past…" she closed her eyes and smiled. "He won't be coming anyhow…" Somehow she managed to make herself contented as she walked inside the school.

The corridor was silent and the only light was from the ballroom. "This is my last year and my last day here in Shohoku. I'll be…graduating soon…" she sighed. She took a look around the corridor and smiled. "This place is full of memories that…I can't easily forget…but everyone must move on…Sayonara…" she whispered while holding the knob of the ballroom's door.

As she open the door, a bright light and a slow music welcomed her. She looked around the room and saw different people laughing and dancing. Her sentimental aura suddenly vanished as the jolly breeze of the room surrounded her. She gazed at the bar and saw Akagi standing still.

"Long time no see, sempai!" she called.

"Natsumi, konichiwa!" he replied.

"So, what brings you here?"

Akagi blushed, well, she couldn't really say that for it's hard to tell in his color. "Well, my girlfriend…well, invited me here." he said. 

 "Well, sempai, I better go now. See ya!" she said while walking away.

For a couple minutes, she just wondered around the hall, meeting somebody she knew on her way and stopping to have a little chat. It felt so strange to be wondering alone in a hall full of people accompanied with another.

"Everybody seems to be happy." She told herself then sighed. "I guess, I'm the only one here who doesn't have a date." She then held her hand up infront of her face. A diamond ring, which dated almost a year now, was brightly shining at her ring finger. She smiled as the memories of the past played in her mind.

"Natsumi-chan!" somebody called behind.

She looked back and saw Ayako and Ryota sitting down beside each other at the big table behind her. This two were holding hands as they give a toss to the cold drink in each of their other hands. They were an unsure couple a year back then, but now look, they are the most known couple all over the school. 

The table was the biggest one of all and well…the most crowded one. She walked towards the table and sat down beside Rukawa. "Yo!" she greeted.

It was just like a dream, everybody was sitting around her…well everybody that belongs to the basketball club ever since she came to study at Shohoku. Everyone there seemed to be accompanied with somebody. 

Mitsui was sitting beside the most beautiful girl in the campus, but she didn't seem to be his girlfriend though. He was still the type who is very good-looking, well also considering his deep, manly voice. He was now a little serious at his studies but Natsumi didn't quite miss him for they always see each other around, especially in the hospital. Who would imagine that this guy once tried to break the team, but then he was quite their ace because of his three point plays. 

On the other hand, Akagi and his girlfriend were getting quite well with each other. He was not able to go to the number 1 college in Japan but look, he's happy with his studies and of course Basketball, who would have asked anything else.

If there was anyone that had changed a lot in a year, it must be Yasu. He didn't have enough confidence with himself but he managed a hard year in the Shohoku basketball club. He had improved his skills and is happier compared last year. His eyes were now widely opened, which makes him look cuter than before.

Still nothing has changed in Rukawa's attitude. He was still the most respectful and the most heartthrob aloof guy in the campus. Until now, girls were still bugging him but his eyes was only caught by, no other than the most handsome guy in Ryonan, Sendoh. Nobody can blame these two guys for they look good with each other and they get along pretty well. They might not show it that much in public but this two heartthrobs were deeply and madly in love with each other, that sometimes they lose control over their consciousness. 

Come to think of it, this table also holds the most loyal couple of all time, Michiru and Kogure. Ever since their first encounter, you can feel the aura of love surrounding this two but, like any normal relationships, problems do approach them, recently. Well, they can easily get through those stuff especially when they have this whole gang's support behind them. Actually, they look good in each other's arms and you can really see that they respect each other deeply. They were the first couple to well, get together and until now they are still going strong even though they were two worlds apart.

This was a perfect reunion. Even Sakuragi and Haruko were here. They are the worst of the worst ever. Both of them acquire these personalities that only the two of them understand, maybe that's why they click together. These two were weird but I can assure you that these two do love each other.

"Everyone was happy and was enjoying themselves, everyone except me. It has been a year now and the only thing left with me was a ring. A ring that holds all the memory of the happiest moments of my life." Natsumi thought while looking at the ring at her finger.

"Care to dance, Aya-chan?" Ryota asked the beautiful girl beside him. Ayako nodded happily as the man of her dreams glided her towards the center of the hall. Everybody then followed them in pairs. The once crowded table was now empty except for Rukawa, Sendoh, the "most beautiful girl", Mitsui and Natsumi. Even though they weren't doing anything funny or should I say out of this world, Rukawa and Sendoh felt very happy with the fact that they were just both together at this special night.

"Why are you lonely down there, hot chick?" a familiar voice called. She knew who it was; he had called her that ever since they had met again after a long time. It was Jin with Maki, Kiyota and Hanagata, the strongest members of two tough teams Kainan and Shoyo.  Even though they were rivals, they consider themselves as friends outside the court. Well…except for the fact that Jin and Mitsui are MORE than friends. Just by hearing his voice, Mitsui raised his consciousness from boredom to well it's hard to describe such weird excitement. So that's it. 

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" she asked them with a surprised voice.

Maki rolled his eyes in a funny way, "Dates…" he replied immediately but quite softly. 

Natsumi smiled at him maliciously, "Everyone of you?" then she looked at Jin at the corner of her eye.

The four of them blushed a little, "Sort of…" Kiyota replied.

"No…not really…" Jin answered softly.

"Jin-san…" Mitsui called.

With that call, Jin sat down beside Mitsui and started a conversation that left Mitsui's partner totally left out. Natsumi felt a little sorry for her though. "These two are naïve…" Natsumi smiled as she took a look at the happy couple by her side. 

"Sendoh-san!"

Everyone gathered there suddenly sighed aloud. They all knew that voice; the high-pitched voice which had followed each of them even once just to check their plays. It was Hikoichi with his handy dandy notebook. Well, at least he was good at one thing; he had brought Koshino, with him.

"Yo, minna!" Koshino greeted while hanging his hand at the air.

"Oi Koshino! I haven't seen you for a while!" Natsumi said while raising her cup to greet him.

"Ano, Natsumi, where's your partner?" Jin asked while looking at her. Mitsui's partner was now off the table [being left out with the bunch of basketball superstars who wouldn't] and they were now side to side. He put his arm above her shoulders in a casual way. She didn't even reacted for all these people seemed like brothers to her.

Natsumi gazed down at her ring, "Obviously, I don't have one!" she pasted her genki smile.

"Eh?" Hikoichi got his notebook out of nowhere and wrote something down. "It's strange, I need to check that!"

"Hikoichi, stop it!" all of them shouted.

He sighed aloud and frowned at the table, "Hai, hai!"

"I thought Fujima was coming over." Hanagata gazed down at his drink, then back at Natsumi to see her expression. Jin gave him a slight box at his side.

Her smile faded as she stared UP at him, "Ken-chan's gonna…"

Hanagata looked away from Natsumi's stare. "He did say so…"

Natsumi was silent for a while, she didn't hear that name for about a year now, but she had never forgotten it. It stayed in her heart in silence. She did long to hear that name again but this isn't the right time to do it. Suddenly pair of hands pulled her from her seat down to the center of the hall. It was Rukawa. She always knew that her bestfriend cared for her so much and now, he saved her again.

"Gomen…Sendoh's suppose to be your date." She said, not looking at his eyes.

"Hn..do'aho." He smirked, but his finger suddenly lifted her face for it to meet his, "Shall we dance?" to Natsumi's surprise, Rukawa whispered those words in a soft voice.

"Maybe late—"

He had put his finger on her lips to prevent her from talking. His gaze was a little different now. This time he was serious. "Just this once…" he whispered again.

Natsumi smiled and rested her head on Rukawa's chest. They followed the flow of the music as she tried to comfort herself from the different feeling she suddenly felt inside. The dance seemed to be doing the trick but she knew that it wouldn't last for long.

Well, it didn't for a man's figure stopped her from breathing. He was standing infront of them hardly going out of breath. It seems that he just ran a hundred miles just to get here. His image made her heart pound more as his sight stopped her world from turning. It was the same hair, scent, body, height and face…yes the same face of the man who gave her happiness as well as loneliness. It was her one wish…Fujima Kenji.

Rukawa pulled away from her arms to give way to the man behind him. He turned back without saying a word for he didn't have any guts to ruin this moment. Both were silently staring at each other's eye, both lost in each other's gaze. They wished for this moment to last forever but she suddenly burst into reality. She closed her eyes and stepped away but Fujima's hand stopped her on making another step.

"Please…can I have this dance?" he whispered.

Her mind didn't want to but her heart couldn't make a perfect alibi not to fall right into her lover's trap. She gazed deeply into his eyes and after finding out that he was really serious; she closed her eyes and followed the hand of the man leading her.

Silence filled the room as they danced slowly but gracefully. Natsumi's eyes were locked into Fujima's as they forget everything else but themselves at the moment. Not even a year changed his or her feelings to the other. They were both madly in love with each other and that was all that matter right now.

"I thought that this would only exist in my dream…" Fujima started.

"This is a dream…"

Fujima's eyes told her how long he longed for this moment to come true, "If it is, then I don't want to wake up…"

She fell into complete silence, but her eyes deceived her. It was shining, asking him to end the flow of time. To be with her and don't ever let her go again. Her wish was just simple…to have him.

"Gomen…" he whispered to break the silence that is building in between them. "If only I could bring back the past once again, this would never hap—"

Natsumi shook her head enough to cut his sentence, "Everything has it's own purpose…" she gazed at his eyes even more deeply than ever.

"I feel though it was just like yesterday…" she placed her head down at Fujima's chest and embraced him tightly, "It felt like everything just happened yesterday…"


	2. Dream

The bell rang to end the game for the ticket to the high school's basketball semi-finals in Kanagawa prefecture. A girl in white Shohoku uniform sat at the bench, gasping for breath. It was a tiring match between two strong schools, Shohoku High and Shoyo High, with Shohoku winning by two points, 62-60. Tears flowed down the faces of each member of Shoyo, welcoming the end of their summer.

It was their last chance to conquer the first place from it's defending champion (for seventeen years now) Kainandai, who held them in fixed second place, but thanks to Shohoku, these all-third year team didn't come that far.

The girl pulled the ribbon that is holding her brown-reddish hair, enough for it to flow majestically downwards in a smooth manner. She wiped the sweat that was about to fall down her cheek and sighed aloud. It was before she recognized that a white number four, embroiled in light-green jersey, blocked her sight. The brown-haired, cute otoko. He held out his hand to her.

"It was a nice game…Omedato!" he greeted.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" she replied while stretching her hand to meet his but as she do so, his image suddenly vanished. She left her hand outstretched in the air when five of her teammates, (they were wearing the same jersey as she was duh!) came towards her.

"Good job Natsumi!"

"Sugoi!" 

"It was so darn close!"

"You've impressed me quite well, girl!"

Her eyes were opened wide as every member of the Shohoku team filled her with wide comments but after saying so, they all faded…one by one…leaving her alone. Everything became pitch black until…a shadow figure crossed her eyes.

The number eleven written in black shone brightly behind the red jersey of this black-haired man. He was dribbling the ball towards the court when, he was blocked by a man with tall spiky hair and a number seven behind his blue jersey.

His eyebrows crossed while his eyes looked closely and coldly to his opponent. Within a matter of seconds, he dribbled the ball in between his legs and eluded his opponent. The whole crowd cheered as he slammed the ball towards the basket just before the referee blew the whistle. The crowd went wild and cheered for Shohoku as that number eleven guy led the team to win the second place cup and presented their victory against Ryonan to Anzai-sensei, their head coach.

After millions of seconds, her still outstretched arm was now hanging closely to his number eleven jersey. She was now eye to eye with this otoko…

"What the hell is happening?" she whispered to herself.

"We did it Natsumi…we won!" he lowered himself down to her ear and whispered these words softly to her.

She blushed a little…no A LOT…but then again, like everyone else, his figure vanished.

"Chotto…CHOTTO MATTE…matte!!!!!!!!!!!" her sound echoed through her own mind…

The alarm clock rang boisterously inside the room. Natsumi then stood up from her sleep and laid her hand over her face. She brushed the brown colored bangs of her face and started to examine the room.

As the sun's rays peeped over the curtains touching her soft cheek, realizing that she just woke up from fantasy, "It was just a dream but seems so real…" she thought.

She stood up, showing a portion of her underwear under the thigh-length polo shirt she's wearing. She seems to have played a lot of sports considering the perfect athletic shape of her body that was traced down her dress.

"Right, I'm in Kanagawa now. I'm not in Shizuoka anymore. Shohoku…it's just the one of the many places I need to go to find him…ani—OH MY GOD I'M LATE! Darn it!" She took the alarm clock beside her table. "Darn, why do unknown people have to appear in my stupid dream…but…" she blushed a little, "that number four and eleven otoko…their cool and cute too!" She whispered. "Darn…everything happens in one's first day of school."


	3. One cool ride

Natsumi placed her helmet on and started the engine of her bike. It was now 7:30 in the morning and she still has five whole kilometers to drive before she could go to school. She heated up her engine and started out to go when the sun's rays suddenly blinded her eyes.

"What a nice day…" with the last sign of smile on Natsumi's face, she was off in a very fast speed. It was indeed a nice day, birds are chirping down at the park where she strolled her bike to make a shortcut and the feeling of the soft breeze running through your body makes her insides calm down at the thought of being late.

It was a nice smooth ride. Traffic lights were all green as she strove her way across them. She thought that things would go pretty well and that she won't be late for everything's synchronizing with her movement, well at least that what she thought. 

Moments later, a man suddenly crossed the street, without looking at his path. Well, thanks to Natsumi's driving skill, she turned the wheel before it even crashes with the guy. If it had been any second later, the man could have been brought to the hospital with a broken leg. She stood up from her bike and approached the guy who was sitting down the road next to her.

"Daijobu?" she asked in a worried tone while taking her helmet off her head.

"Yeah, I guess so…" the guy smiled and scratched his head. "Gomen…I was the one who was not looking." He continued in a genki tone.

Natsumi held her hand towards the guy to pull him up, "No, I was so darn careless. I shouldn't have driven so fast at this early hour." She said while looking carefully at the guy from foot to head.

He was about 5'11, a lot taller than she is. His hair was light brown, which brings out the light color of his flesh and his blue eyes. Any normal person who would see him will definitely have one first impression,

"He's cute…"Natsumi thought as she followed the guy's gentle movements with her eyes. She was somewhat feeling a little different, as if she had seen him some place before. "Ano…mister…"

The guy stopped scratching his head and started to look at his hand. He was hoping to find a watch but to his surprise, he forgot to wear his. It was carved at his face that he badly needs to know the time. Sensing that the girl infront of him might have a watch, he didn't even make any second thoughts on asking her. "Er…what time is it anyway?"

Natsumi's eyes turned big at his question but then she just smiled. "Eto…let's see…" she pulled her right sleeve upwards to have a look at her watch. "It's five to eight!" she replied.

"What?!?" the both of them shouted at the same time. "I'm LATE IN FIVE MINUTES!" the two of them looked at each other with big surprised eyes. They stared silently in each other's eyes before laughing boisterously.

"I didn't know that universities and high schools have the same school time." He said in between his laughter.

Natsumi stopped laughing and gazed at him at the corner of her eye. "I'm still in high school!" she said in a serious tone.

The guy's mouth was left opened at midair as he took a semi-embarrassed look at Natsumi. "Ah…gomen…" he said while bowing slightly. "I just thought that you were in college because you weren't in uniform…" he gave her a big fake smile.

"Ah…." She replied with her back at him. "Well…I can't really wear my uniform riding my bike, can I?" She smiled at him before walking towards her motorcycle. She then pulled her helmet towards her arm.

The guy suddenly made funny gesture while bowing consecutively towards her. "Gomen…gomen…gomen…" he said repeatedly. it was great that he stopped his stupid gestures before the helmet that Natsumi threw ever hit his head.  He caught it right in his arms as question marks suddenly appeared above his head.

"Common, I'll give you a lift!" she smiled at him again while jumping on her bike.

He just stood there with no words to say. He can't help but to be mesmerized by her beauty, which he never saw before. She's just damn perfect for him at this moment. Her face and attitude were combined pretty well. She's the woman that every man had dreamed of. "Are you sure about it?" he asked without moving his gaze off her.

Natsumi started her engine and gave him a smile that any normal person can't refuse. Her smile started to make his heart beat fast as if he wanted this moment to last much more. "If I'm not going to do something about it, we'll both be late, ne?" she gave him one last smile before heating up her bike's engine.

"If you insist…" he replied softly as he jumped silently behind her.

Natsumi turned backwards and locked her eyes towards him, "So, Where are you heading?"

He didn't even move his gaze away from her. For him, Natsumi seemed like a goddess, like somebody he was destined to meet. It was a wrong choice, for if there's anything that Natsumi hates most, it's people staring at her.

"HELLO! Excuse me, but where are you heading?" she asked sarcastically but a little politely.

The guy suddenly came back to consciousness. "Uh…gomen, I was preoccupied with…well…I was on my way to go to Shoyo High—"

"You're studying there?" she asked coolly.

"Well, yeah…"

"This will be a bumpy ride, so hang on…" she said. Just then, pair of hands suddenly wrapped around her waist. He seemed so gentle in holding her. She felt so comfortable even with a stranger behind her. She just smiled at his gentleness before putting her helmet on.

They felt as though a million minutes had passed before they arrived infront of Shoyo's gate. The two of them had been feeling something strange but a rather happy feeling in the five whole minutes that they are together. They were feeling comfortable together even though they were perfect strangers.

"So, you're here!" she said as she parked her motorcycle infront of the big campus of Shoyo high school. Everyone was hurrying up to get to their classes on time but the guy behind Natsumi didn't seem to have the same idea.

"Think so…" he grunted. "Well, got to go now…" he said while taking off his helmet, exposing his face for the last time. A smile was curved at his lips and the hope of seeing her again remained inside his head.

Natsumi's eyes grew big. It was just now that she realized that this same guy was the guy wearing a number four jersey in her dream. His smile, his appearance, everything about him was the same. She pulled her helmet off her head and rested it in her arms.

"Um…ano…Matte!" she shouted just before the guy turned back.

She blushed a little. It was wrong to describe him as cute cause he was EXTREMELY CUTE.

"What is it?" he asked, not letting go of his smile.

"Well…ano…eto…um…"

"Gomen, gomen.." he said while putting his right arm behind his head. "I forgot to say thanks!"

She pasted the tip of her two index fingers together near her chest and sighed, "No, I mean…I…well, at least leave me your name…"

"Kenji" he said "Fujima Kenji!"

"So, I'll be seeing you then Fujima-san!" she said in a perky voice. "By the way, Shinomori Natsumi des!"

He nodded at her and smiled, "Sure, well be seeing each other, someday…"

Natsumi wore her helmet again and started her engine. She then held her chest for a couple of minutes then turned herself back on the wheel. It was no mistake; her heartbeat was fast, like never before. "Why do I feel strange…I know that I've seen him before…well, in my dream, but…who is he anyway?" With that, she was off.

As she strove off to towards her school, Fujima can't help but stare at her until her figure was out of sight. He sighed aloud as he place his right hand at his pocket. 

"That's one cool chick!" a tall glasses-man told Fujima.

He smiled at the remark and replied, "Maybe she is…"


	4. Shohoku

It was an early morning in Shohoku High to chat about the upcoming regional elimination for the high school division in basketball. Shohoku's mainstay and it's captain ball, Akagi Takenori, was expected to move into final league cause now, the number one junior high player in their prefecture, Rukawa Kaede is in Shohoku.

Between mountains of gossips, his name is truly popular not only in basketball but also in looks. He was mentioned again and again in the mouth of every person.

The once quiet school now turned into a chat room, neither one person was quiet nor was not listening. Despite all this commotions, silence suddenly filled the air as if an angel had passed.

Well…an angel did pass for the brown-reddish haired girl appeared at Shohoku's main corridor. She just came from the bathroom to change her clothes and now everybody was staring at her from foot to head. 

She was wearing the same uniform as the rest. Her face seemed new at the campus but not in each person's mind, everyone seems to know her.

Her hair majestically flowed behind her back and down her chest exaggerating her rather big breast. Her uniform showed the curve of her body, any woman can wish for. Her legs were "athletically built", that obviously came from playing a lot of sports. To sum it all up, her body was perfect in both men and women's point of view.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"Yeah, think so?"

"She's much beautiful in person!"

"Kakui!"

Sounds of buzzing whispers of the students were heard as the girl passed by. Their eyes followed her every movement, from the main corridor to the school's backyard.

"God, I hate it when this kind of thing happens!" she thought, as she scanned the place around. "This is one heck of a school!"

After she had parked her motorcycle correctly , she went on her way towards the main entrance door. Everyone was still following her every movement and was stalking her like crazy. At last, the door was now infront of her; it was a great chance to move away from these staring people. She held the knob of the entrance door and was about to open it when, a student caught her attention.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked while smiling.

The guy was trembling and he was looking for the right words but still nothing came out of his mouth. It was nearly a minute before they could say something; "You're Shinomori Natsumi, the Sports model, right?"

"If there's anything I hate most, its people calling me a model!" she sighed behind her thoughts. She just forced a smile on her face. "Well…yeah, I am…"

"See guys, I told you she's Natsumi! I'm right aren't I?" the once shy guy suddenly shouted. By the sound of his sentence and his words, everybody suddenly stopped to take a close look at her. They crowded into a circle near her like an autograph signing fans club day.

She sighed aloud, "This year will be a busy one!"

Just then, a scream was heard behind. Sensing that somebody was in danger, Natsumi turned around to see who it was but it only turned to be a bunch of blushing heart-shaped eyed girls looking at the main gate. Much to her concern, all she saw was a black-haired VERY good-looking otoko who came across the school ground with his pink bike.

She sighed but then again, his appearance alarmed her. "He…he was the one…in my dream. Kso…he was the one I'm sure of it!"

The guy then bumped into the tree and scratched his head. He left his bike there and walked towards the…

"Gym…" she whispered softly. "Gomen ne minna! I need to talk to the principal you see…" she lied and turned away. She tried so hard to struggle free from the crowd that was surrounding her and without any second thoughts, she followed him.

"Common…I've got to find out why are you in my dream last night!"

She was following the guy until he finally vanished behind the steel sliding door of the next building. "Where the hell is he now?" she asked aloud. "Matte…I don't even know where the hell is their gym located!" she then realized. It was just a matter of seconds when a dribbling sound was heard inside the building. She peeped at the small opened space of the door, where she saw the basketball court and the same guy dunking the ball gorgeously.

Her eyes widened as the ball fell down the hoop "Gorgeous…" she whispered. A sound of a person clapping was heard after his beautiful shot. There suddenly stood two other guys. The taller one was more than six feet tall with a face almost like a gorilla and was dark in color. 

The other one was a megane, almost 5'11 in height and just in normal weight unlike the other two. He was very neat, well…handsome too, and he was the type who was usually called a genius. 

"They were both in my dream too…" she then realized while getting a little closer to hear better.

"So, the rumor that Rukawa Kaede is great isn't just a bluff!" the gorilla-like man started.

Natsumi's eyes grew big, "Rukawa…" she repeated the name of the black-haired guy she was previously following. She inched a little closer to the door to have a clearer view of what's happening inside.

Rukawa glanced at the gorilla-like man at the corner of his eye with both his eyebrows crossed. "Kso…" he said quickly.

"Ma…ma…ma, Akagi…" megane stood infront of the gorilla-like guy calming him down. "By the way Rukawa, you're coming tomorrow aren't you?" he turned at the silent guy behind him.

"Kogure…" Akagi whispered.

"Akagi…Kogure…" Natsumi said to herself.

Rukawa just nodded at Kogure. 

"I see…AH…" Kogure tightened his fist and knocked his open arm, making a sign that he remembered something. "…that Sakuragi guy, that your sister is talking about is also coming tomorrow ne?"

That word suddenly struck Natsumi, "Sakuragi…so I'm right…he IS studying here…what a coincidence!" she thought.

"Hn, I doubt it! After all, he's just an amateur and a troublemaker. Hn, Wako Junior High students, BAKA!" Akagi said, but his voice told Natsumi that he badly needs that Sakuragi's help. 

Kogure just smiled.

Natsumi leaned backwards on the wall beside the gym's door. She turned up and gazed at the blue sky, closed her eyes then smiled, "Interesting…Shohoku's basketball's so interesting…no…even its members are…"


	5. class

The class of 1-1 was very busy talking boisterously for their teacher has been late, again. But among this crowd that is full of noisy students, one pretty girl sat quietly down her chair, writing the most famous name in school down her notebook while blushing.

"Rukawa-ku…" she whispered.

"Oi, Haruko!" somebody shouted, ruining her daydreaming activity. She slowly turned back and saw two of her friends Matsui and Fujii.

Matsui was the type of girl who's noisy and active. She always wears this orange pigtailed hair on her head and a thick lip while Fujii was the shy type and has a short ear-length brown hair.

"Doshitano?" Haruko asked. She is a beauty considering her shoulder length hair. Her face was actually baby-like.

"Hey Haruko, have you heard about the new transferee? It seems that everybody was talking about her since this morning." Matsui asked.

"Transferee?" Haruko repeated.

Fujii looked at her noisy classmates, they were all taking about that student. She nodded at Haruko. "From what I've heard, she was a sports model. I think her name was…shi…shi…na…ano…AH…I think it was Shinomori Natsumi."

"Shinomori…Natsumi…"

"Doshitano Haruko? Do you know her?" Matsui asked.

She nodded back at them, "Yeah…I've heard her name before but I can't remember where…" she said while thinking hard. "As far as I remember, she is not only a model but somebody popular in the sports world."

The other two made a funny gesture, "ohhh…somebody popular in the sports world…someone so near but yet so far." They joked.

"Hey, girls stop it."

"Hai, hai!!!"

Their teacher suddenly came in at last, "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou sensei!" the whole class greeted back.

"First of all class, I would like you to know that…" their teacher started. Everyone suddenly became silent and was completely listening to the teacher, except Haruko. She was busy recalling the time when she heard that name to find out her true identity.

"…from…Shinomori Natsumi…she was from…" she kept thinking and blowing her mind off to remember.

"Please greet your new classmate!" their teacher finished his introduction as their classroom's door opened. There appeared the athletic girl that everyone was so busy talking about. Everyone's eyes were fixed on her as she stood infont of the whole class. Every boy blushed as they looked at the girl from foot to head. 

Haruko's eyes suddenly grew big. "Masaka…she isn't…" she whispered.

She stepped forward and smiled, "Konichiwa! Shinomori Natsumi des. I'm—" she was cut by Haruko who suddenly stood up her chair.

"She's the number one point guard in Shizuoka!" Haruko shouted.

Natsumi stood calmly and changed her expression from a surprised one to a gorgeous smile, "Nice to met you!"


	6. run away

"I can't believe it Haruko, you freaked out infront of a teacher and the whole class with no reason at all!" Fujii said as she and Matsui accompanied Haruko into the senior's building.

"Yeah! It was kinda embarrassing…" Matsui butted in.

Haruko gave out a loud sigh, "I just got too excited. She's a really popular person that well, I just couldn't believe that she's my classmate and all." She gave them a forced smile.

"Popular? Yeah, she was so popular in fact, I remember seeing her in those commercials for Nike on T.V." Matsui said.

Fujii was quite getting the picture. "Yeah, she's also in that new commercial with lots of cute boys playing in court." 

"Exactly!"

Haruko just came out from their classroom and joined in their conversation, "She's not just a model, she was known for her great basketball skills, and in fact she's a playing coach."

"A playing what?"

"A playing coach, you know, she was her team's coach and their ace player, like…Fujima from Shoyo." She explained.

"Who the hell is he?"

Haruko sweat dropped while looking at her friends' heads that are full of floating question marks. Her body suddenly shrank to its chibi form, "I see you don't understand me don't you?" Fujii and Matsui just shook their heads.

"Yappari!"

The three of them hurried up the stairs to the senior's building. As soon as they've arrived upstairs, Fujii saw two scary senior Judo members. Sensing something might happen, she caught Haruko's arm, "Haruko, I think we better leave you alone."

"Hey, don't leave me, it's scary in here!"

"Well Haruko, see you in class!" Fujii said while pulling Matsui down the stairs. "Bye!"

"Matte!!!!" Haruko swallowed her nervousness. "Oh well here goes nothing." She walked along the corridors looking down her feet. Not soon enough, she bumped into somebody. 

"Gomen nasai, sempai!" she said with a shaky voice, bowing and with her eyes closed.

"Hey you're that noisy classmate of mine, right?" a familiar voice called.

"A…re?" she opened her eyes and looked up in a surprise way. "Eh? Natsumi?"

Natsumi smiled in greeting, "I suppose your name's Haruko, ne?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So why are you so nervous back here?" Natsumi asked her while putting a finger in her forehead. "Want me to accompany you?"

Haruko smiled back at her, "Thank you…by the way, what brings you here?"

As walk slowly towards room 6 in that building, they had enough time to chat with each other. "Well, I was supposed to be in a campus tour but it was so boring that I left my guide alone." She said while laughing.

"I can't believe you did that! Ah, wait here, I'll just give my brother his lunch!" Haruko stopped infront of room 3-6 and looked inside. She suddenly pooped her head out of the door. "Sorry to disturb you Natsumi."

"No, it's nothing. Um…Haruko, sorry but I really got to go."

"Why?"

"Um…it seems that my guide found me already."

"What?"

"Ah, I'll just gonna run away from him again! Bye!" she said while running down the hall quickly.

"Whoah, she's fast!" Haruko exclaimed as she watched her disappear from her sight.  


	7. again

Natsumi sighed aloud. It had been a long time since she had ran far enough and the one place where she could stay without being seen is the gym. She got he ball from the gym's ball cart and dribbled it around her and in between her legs.

She stopped and smiled, "It has been quite a while since I've used a ball." She said to herself.

She held the ball and dribbled it around the court with a lay-up shot as its finisher. She came across the three-point lane and took a shot with the ball, the free-throw lane and from under the basket. Every shot was in as expected from a professional player.

She decided to take one last shot. She bended her feet while holding the ball in between her hands. Her eyes traced the corners of the net ready to take the last shot. A dunk. Even though her height was a little too short, she managed to have a jump (that surpasses the national level) that could help her make a beautiful dunk.

She was about to run when, the gym's door suddenly opened. She hurried to the upper part of the gym and spy on the one who just came in. It was Haruko and some odd-looking tall red-haired guy.

"Is that him?" she whispered silently as she sat on the grills of the upper gym to take a closer look. It seems that he was an amateur in the line of sports and was a little goofy, but he also seem to have the talent.

"Sakuragi-ku, do you know how to do a slam dunk? Haruko asked.

Natsumi's eyes widened, "He is indeed, Sakuragi…slam dunk…could he possibly do that?" she whispered.

It took all of Natsumi's great effort to control her laughter upon seeing what Sakuragi is doing. But her expression became serious when he started to run to try a dunk. 

He was indeed good in running, holding a ball (he didn't dribble it) and jumping. It all seemed that he would get the ball through the hoop but, everything was miscalculated and he bumped his head on the backboard.

"Sugoi Sakuragi-ku, sugoi!" Haruko exclaimed while jumping again and again. On the other hand, the gym was suddenly filled with laughter.

"Who's that?" Sakuragi roared.

"Natsumi? Why are you here?" Haruko shouted upon seeing Natsumi.

She smiled at them, "I'm about to practice but then the two of you came. Gomen Haruko, I just can't control my laughter…"

"It's alright." She grinned. "By the way Natsumi, this is Sakuragi, he's a freshman like us in section 7."

Natsumi's eyes was fixed on Sakuragi, she was right, he was the one she was looking for. "Hi, nice to meet you!"

"Same here!" he said while grinning. "She's really very familiar, as though we were related in some way." He thought.

"Well, I'd better go now. Matta ne!" she got up and walked away.

"It's funny, she seems like a long lost sister or something." He whispered to himself.


	8. Second Encounter

"Grrr…darn it all! I didn't know that their rooftop was so high!" she said while looking down the stairs that she just passed through. "Thank God I'm now here!" she stopped and opened the door infront of her. As she entered the door, the wind gently passed by touching her body, as if it was welcoming her.

She smiled, "Not bad…the view here is so nice, unlike in Shizuoka!"

"Who the hell are you?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked around and saw Rukawa silently standing at the center of three knocked out men on the floor. He was silently staring at her with his eyebrows crossed as the blood from his forehead ran down his cheek.

Natsumi slowly walked towards him. She held his head up high and got the handkerchief from her pocket. "Be still…" 

"Hn, lay off!"

"Why? Are you scared?" she said while looking straightly at his eye. "Look, I'll tell you this. If you don't want what I'm doing, you can punch me when I'm through. But for now, let me just finish cleaning that wound of yours." She then continued wiping his cheek upwards, without giving him any moment to reply.

Knowing that she was serious as he was, he said nothing and stood still, letting her do what she wants. He then understood, he finally found someone who could match his aloofness. He continued to look at her gentle but cold face and for the first time, he found peace within himself.

After she finished taking of the blood from his face, she pulled away from him and stood still, "So, you can punch me now if you want."

Rukawa just looked at her straight in the eye.

She smiled at him for the first time. "Daijobu, I won't move until you've punched me really hard."

He looked away from her smile and closed his eyes, "do'aho"

She didn't let her smile fade, instead her tone sounded happier. "Matta ne!" and with that she went out of the door. She wasn't even surprise when Rukawa didn't even flick an inch when she stepped out, "It's just normal for guys like him to do that." She whispered.

She leaned behind the door and looked at the ceiling, thinking whether she did the right thing or not. Her attitude was also a big question, never in her life did she came across a stranger and care for it so much. 

She held her hand infront of her chest to feel her heartbeat. "Why is it beating fast? I don't understand it! Baka…" she cursed herself.

It was after a long time of silence when she felt that her left hand was in pain. She pulled her sleeves upwards and held her hand. It was all red and was swelling again. "Darn it! It is swelling even more than ever. I was lucky enough not to push through that dunk." She thought.

"Natsumi-chan!" a voice called. It was Sakuragi with his four goofy friends. Natsumi pulled her sleeves down so that they won't see her injured hand. 

"Oi, Sakuragi!" she greeted off.

Just then, three of his friends, the fat one, the mustache guy and the blond guy encircled themselves around her. 

"Hey, you're the model, they were talking about! Can I have your autograph?" Takamiya, the fat guy, asked.

Out of nowhere, the three of them suddenly had a paper and a pen in their hands, asking her for their autograph. 

She just smiled at them and focused her eyes on Sakuragi who was now very surprised at everything. Sakuragi pointed his finger at her with a very scared expression on his face. "She's a model?!?" he roared.

Natsumi, who was equally shocked at Sakuragi's expression, just smiled and nodded humbly.

"Gomen Natsumi! Sakuragi's just not familiar with shows and commercials!" Yohei, Sakuragi's good-looking friend apologized.

The three guntai members suddenly burst into an incredible laughter. "Yeah, a rural child!" they teased.

Sakuragi's eyes suddenly fired up. "Nani???" he shouted as he chased all four of them around Natsumi. She laughed gently and quickly, and then she faced then with a smile.

"Daijobu!" she started. "Actually, I was hoping to find someone who didn't know me at all and I'm glad now that I found one."

All five of them stopped their silly chasing game and looked at her with surprised faces. Yohei then closed his eyes and smiled. "That's the spirit girl!" he extended his arm towards her, "By the way, I'm Mito Yohei!"

She got a grip of his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you!" then several hands followed it while blocking her sight.

"Takamiya"

"Okusu"

"Noma.." the other three introduced. "Sakuragi sure do have good friends ne?" she smiled back at them and bowed a little to have a glimpse on her watch. "Darn it! Id better go now…gomen, gomen!" she turned around and waved her hand in the air.

"I'm going to love this school!" she thought as she made her way to the school's clinic.


	9. happy vs aloof

"Arigato!" she shouted as she closed the door of the school's clinic. She was now holding a whole bundle of bandage in her hand, enough to cover up her sprained wrist.

She sighed aloud as she raised her sleeve towards her elbow. "I shouldn't have played basketball this lunch." She thought. "Now, my wrist is more painful than ever."

It was not so long afterwards, when she realized several droplets of blood dropping down the floor in front of the main staircase. She hurried to the place just to see Rukawa's head full of blood.

"God damn it! What happened to you?" she asked the cute blood-covered guy infront of her.

"Nothing…it's just that one stupid guy bumped his head on mine." He replied slowly.

She held Rukawa's head slowly while turning it sideward. She got her stained handkerchief from her pocket and pressed it gently towards his injury. "Um, Rukawa-ku, can you sit down. It's really hard to wipe the blood off your face." She requested.

Without any hesitation, the obedient otoko slowly sat down on one of the floor steps, making it easier for Natsumi to cure the wound on his forehead. "Can you get the bundle of bandages in my pocket." She ordered while pushing her skirt a little closer towards Rukawa.

He pressed his hand inside her pocket and pulled out the bandage. He raised the bandage in his hand to be a little closer to Natsumi's reach. She carefully wrapped his head with it and finished it without leaving anything unused.

"Well, that's it…I'm done!" She smiled.

Rukawa just stood up and walked pass her in silence. He didn't even turn his back to say thanks or whatsoever. He just strolled towards his classroom until he was out of sight.

Natsumi sighed aloud. "There goes nothing…" she said softly.

Giant hands clapped loudly that it echoed though the whole gym. Akagi just came in the gym with Kogure to start the rookie's introductions. "Freshmen, line up! Introduce yourselves!" he roared into the whole gymnasium.

Natsumi crossed her legs while sitting on top of the gym's second floor grills. She was watching all those frightened freshmen tremble while introducing themselves. A beautiful smile suddenly curved across her lips as she took a look at Rukawa and Sakuragi at the corner of her eye.

"Rukawa Kaede, Tomigaoka Junior High School's captain ball. I can play in any position!" he introduced himself.

The whole gym suddenly burst into a chattering cage. Natsumi can hear tons of chattering voices, whispering about how great Rukawa is. It was the first time Natsumi heard an enormous amount of compliment given to one guy.

A loud vigorous voice suddenly filled the air. "Sakuragi Hanamichi! The next captain and—"Akagi's hand suddenly met his head, making it smoke a little.

"Ou-ou-ou-ouch!" he pulled his hands towards his head and massaging it slowly. "That hurts, how dare you Gori?!" 

"Shut up Sakuragi!" he roared. "By the way, I'm Akagi Takenori, the captain and Shohoku's center."

Kogure moved forward and placed the ball he's holding in between his arms. "Kogure Kiminobu des." He bowed.

Suddenly, the gym's door flew open as a young tomboyish girl came butting inside the gym carrying a big bag. She pushed the bag down her shoulders and walked towards the freshmen. "Ayako des!" she greeted.

"She's our team manager!" Kogure introduced.

She gave them a peace sign in her hand and winked her eye, "Ei guys! Huh?" she moved forward and pushed Sakuragi hard. "Sakuragi Hanamichi you're here!

As the whole team went busy on chatting with Ayako, Natsumi stood there listening to all the conversations that were happening. It was then that she knew that Rukawa was Ayako's kowhai in Junior High. 

The place where she was sitting on was a little far away from the gym's center that she could barely hear the conversation. She bent forward to hear a little better but to her excitement, she accidentally lost her grip and "Damn it, I'm Gonna fa—"

"Remember Basketball is no—" Akagi was cut when suddenly,

A scream was heard all over the gym as Natsumi's figure fell from the upper floor.

"Watch out!" Rukawa surprisingly shouted while sliding forward to catch her. He was right on time, as Natsumi landed down in between his arms.

As she opened her eyes, Rukawa's face was the first one she saw which made her blush a little, "Nice catch!" she told him with a smile.

"Ah! Natsumi get out from that kitsune otoko! It's a bad omen!" Sakuragi shouted while pointing his finger directly to Rukawa.

A big white fan suddenly hit Sakuragi's head. "Calm down Sakuragi. Rukawa's not a jinx you stupid idiot! Wait, how come you know such a popular person here?" Ayako asked him curiously.

Sakuragi placed his arm behind his head and laughed aloud. "Of course I know her! Boku wa tensai dakara!" he just continued laughing making it louder than before. "She's a model!" he continued.

"That's not all…" Ayako closed her eyes and raised her chin like a know-it-all girl. "Ne, Kogure sempai?"

Kogure cleared his throat and fixed his glasses up his nose. "She's also the number one point guard in Shizuoka as well as a playing coach!" he explained in his most formal voice.

"Sugoi!" was all that Sakuragi said. "What's a playing coach? And what's a point guard? Is it edible?"

Everyone suddenly stared blankly at her with 'no way' expressions on their faces and sweat drops. But to everyone's surprise, Natsumi suddenly laughed aloud. "God, you really are funny!"

Ayako then held her pointing finger at Hanamichi and smiled. "A point guard is one of the court position in a basketball game and a playing coach is a player as well as the teams coach. Get it?"

Sakuragi then smiled so big with his newfound information. "So she's really very good! A Basketball genius next to me!"

Ayako nodded. "Yup you got it all right except for the fact that she's a genius next to you!"

Natsumi blinked her now small eyeballs and grinned. "I think that's a little exaggerated. Don't you think so Rukawa-ku?" she asked the guy that was still holding her at his arms.

He flicked his shoulders and sigh. "Are…Are!"

She smiled at Rukawa's expression and pushed his forehead lightly with her forefinger. "Don't you have anything to say rather than that." She kissed his left check before jumping off his arms. 

As she stretched her uniform to the way it was before, surprised faces of each club member surrounded her. She bowed her head and smirked, "Gomen, I disturbed your practice. I must be going now." She said while heading towards the door. Just before she could get out of the gym, she suddenly bumped into something very soft. She fell right on top of her butt and scratched her head. 

A funny laugh suddenly filled the air. A very fat, white haired glasses man came in. It was Anzai Mitsuyoshi, Shohoku's head coach. "Anzai-sensei!" everyone shouted.

"Anzai-sensei?" Natsumi repeated. As she opened her eyes, the old fat man was blocking her sight. It finally occurred to her why she was so familiar with that laugh. Of course, it was Anzai-sensei, her ex-mentor.

"Sensei!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around the old man.

Anzai laughed again. "Natsumi-chan! Nice to see you again!" he greeted. "Are you planning to join the basketball club this year?"

Natsumi's smile faded a little as she took a look down the floor in great depression. "I haven't thought about it yet…" she whispered.

 "Akagi-ku, I want to see a game between the freshmen and the seniors…" he instructed Akagi but then, he brought his gaze back to Natsumi. "I need a word with you Natsumi." He said as he led her towards the chairs right next to the court.

"Look Natsumi, I know just how well you play your games. It will be an honor to have you in our team." He said right after sitting down. Natsumi can't help but to feel sorry for herself. She looked downwards so that Anzai couldn't see her depressed expression. "It will be just like the old times, you'll be my assistant coach as well as this team's player."

Anzai stopped talking for a while to watch the practice game of his team. Natsumi then looked upwards to see this team's capabilities. Everyone was full of energy but among all of them, these four guys were above the rest.

Akagi, the team's captain and center was good at rebounding and it's defense was the best especially under the basket. Most of his plays were excellent. Kogure, the vice-captain, even though you can't see it in him, he was good at long range shots and he was the team's main brain. Though still an amateur, Sakuragi displays a unique talent hidden inside him. He is a fast learner and sooner or later, he would become a promising player. And of course Rukawa, he is good at everything that has something to do with basketball. A defensive center, an outside shooter for a guard, a promising rookie as a small forward and a powerful power forward…all they need is…

"A point guard…as of now…we need a point guard like you." Anzai explained.

Natsumi suddenly gazed back at the floor again. She held her wrist and closed her eyes. "Gomen sensei…" she whispered. She gazed at Anzai's eyes for a moment then stood up. "I…I…I think I can't play." She lowered down her face.

"Why not?" Anzai asked, still not changing his expression. 

"I really can't sensei…."

Anzai smiled and stood up from his chair. "I won't loose hope. I know how dedicated you are when it comes to basketball. I'm sure one day you will be really one of us."

"Arigato, sensei…" she said as she took a look at Anzai's eyes. She saw the hope he had for her. It was flattering but her mind was so confused at the moment. "I think I better go now…see you tomorrow then sensei…" she said before running away from the gym.

"I can't do it…" she whispered to herself while running towards the small parking space behind the school building. "I just cant…stupid hand…"


	10. lier's trap

Natsumi sighed aloud. Her motorcycle suddenly stopped right under the light post of a quiet street. It was so dark outside that the only visible thing was Natsumi and her vehicle and it was a bad timing for her engine to be out of water. She gazed around for any possibilities of any residence but it seems that not even a house was built near that place. The only thing that was there was a long road, a light post and a school. 

Natsumi's eyes suddenly grew big at a sudden realization. "A school…it looks somewhat familiar." She said to herself while putting her helmet at the motorcycle's seat. She moved several steps forward and stopped at the gold signboard at the school's wall. She was right, it do look familiar. She inched her face forward and read the sign. SHOYO HIGH SCHOOL the exact same place where she dropped off that cute guy a couple of days ago.

"This is Fujima-san's school…" she said aloud like an innocent kid who just walked downtown.

"Glad you remembered!" a genki voice appeared from behind.

Natsumi turned around and saw a figure leaning on the school's brick wall. His hand was extended upwards and was rolling the ball on top of his index finger. It was Fujima, the same man she just met a couple of days ago. Even in the midst of all these darkness, she still saw the smile carved on his face. "Nice to see you again!" he greeted.

"Yo!" she greeted back before scanning the person infront of her from foot to head. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and jersey shorts. Natsumi knew that he was training just by looking at him. The school light shone perfectly at his place. He looks so cool that even Natsumi can't deny it. "He looks so gor—" she didn't even dare continue the sentence that was playing around her mind. She just stood there silently and sighed.

She pointed her vehicle with her thumb over her shoulders and smiled at him. "I accidentally ran out of water and I didn't know that I stopped right infront of your school." She explained.

"I see…" Fujima reacted, still not stopping the ball's motion. "Nice timing! We were about to finish our training. You can bring that inside then I'll introduce you to the team." He smiled at her and turned backwards to lead the way through the gym.

Natsumi followed without any second thoughts. She ran to get her bike then quickly followed Fujima. She strolled her vehicle by her side as she gaze towards the tall buildings surrounding her. Shoyo was a lot bigger and cleaner than Shohoku. It even took them a couple of minutes just to arrive at the gym.

"You can leave it there for a while." He said while pointing at the tree beside one well-lighted building. She quickly followed his instructions and parked it there. She walked back behind Fujima again as he opened two big sliding doors. "You can watch us play while you wait. It would only last for about 15 minutes anyway." He explained.

"I don't mind…I love sports anyway…" she replied at an exited voice.

Fujima flipped his head at her in a very surprised way. All he thought was that she was a non-sporty type but he was wrong on thinking so. He should have known her better from the start. "You do?" he finally asked.

"Of course!" she grinned at him before running at the door to take peep inside. "Sugoi!" she exclaimed at all the tall guys practicing shoots from every corner of the court.

Fujima opened the door more widely. He took Natsumi's hand and led her to the corner surrounded by chairs. "Let's sit here for a while." He offered.

"Arigato…" she replied as she took a sit on one of it's chairs. Fujima sat just right beside her, leaning on the chair's back. For a minute there, silence filled the air like a wall parting them together. They were both looking for the right words to say to each other but nothing came out. "Not a bad chick huh, Fujima?" a tall glasses-man broke their unwanted silence.

The both of them blushed hard. "Hanagata!" he shouted at his companion.

Natsumi smiled. He was still cute even though he was angry. Much like one of her childhood friends that looked like a baby in any angle, whether angry, happy or depressed. She continued to stare at Fujima while he reprimands the guy next to him. If there were anything that attracted her most, it would definitely be Fujima's smile and his sweet attitude.

"I was just joking, take it easy…" Hanagata remarked.

"You're a varsity player, ne, Fujima-san?" Natsumi turned her body to be face to face with Fujima. She placed her elbow at the chair's backrest and pressed her head on top of her right hand, then smiled.

Fujima blushed hardly at her appearance. Her eyes were glimmering at him in such way that could melt anyone down. "Well…yeah…sort of…" he replied.

"Sort of?" Natsumi repeated while gazing at him in a confused manner.

"This man here is no ordinary player. He is also this team's ace, our captain and our coach." A familiar voice suddenly butted in.

Natsumi turned backwards to see who that guy was. He was about six feet tall and was spiked haired with small eyes. Now she knew why the voice sounded familiar, it was Hasegawa, one of her companions on the last commercial that she did.

"Oi Hasegawa! Long time no see! How are you?" she stood up from her chair and clapped Hasegawa's hand in mid-air.

"Natsumi! I just thought it's you! I'm doing fine, and as usual; I'm still dedicated in basketball. How 'bout you?" he said with a huge smile on his lips.

"Obviously, I just moved here." She smiled back.

"Really now? But I'd never guess that you were the girl Fujima was so busy boasting about." He slipped.

"Nani? Fujima-san's boasting about what?" she repeated in a sarcastic tone.

Fujima suddenly jumped in between the two of them with a forced smile in his face. "Nothing!!! Ah!!!" he screamed while getting the loose ball at his feet. "Do you know how to play Basketball?" he asked in order to forget about the past sentence.

"Why ye— I mean no I don't…" she lied.

"But she's the—" Natsumi pressed her hand above Hasegawa's mouth in order to cut his sentence. She gazed at him with big liar's eyes, signing him to play along with her. She gazed back at Fujima's 'what's happening' expression and smiled. "Chotto matte…I'll just talk to him for a minute." She pulled Hasegawa behind the locker room's door without even waiting for Fujima's reply.

"Please…don't ever tell him that I play basketball." She pressed her hands into the praying position and bowed at him.

"Why?"

"Private problems and all!" she said with a forced smile. She suddenly lowered her gaze and spoke seriously. "If ever I would be given a chance to play…I really don't know but I'm sure about one thing…" she looked straight at his eyes and continued, "I don't want to fight him."

"Fujima?" he asked.

Natsumi nodded. "I have this feeling that I don't." she replied.

She lowered her gaze again and bit her lip. But soon she felt comfortable for Hasegawa held her shoulder and smiled in the most passionate way. "It's ok…I know that he also doesn't want to fight you if ever that would happen." He assured her. "He is waiting for you outside." 

"Arigato…"she said before running towards the gym.

"Natsumi-chan, could you shot this." Fujima welcomed her by passing her a ball just after she appeared. She got the ball with no problem at all then smiled.

"Hai!" she shouted with high spirit before running towards the basket. She stopped right beside Fujima and threw the ball at the hoop in the worst figure ever. "I shouldn't let him see that I know how to play." She thought.

The ball passed the hoop and landed at the gym's second floor. She smiled at the ball's direction. "I'm not used to this…" she told herself. 

"It's ok for a beginner…look I'll show you how." Fujima handed a ball to Natsumi and held her hand tight. 

Natsumi pouted, "Beginner?" the word suddenly loaded her back. It has been a great hurt for a person like herself to be called a beginner again after years of severe training. She sighed aloud and just smiled. 

"You must put your arms up like this." Fujima continued while holding her arm high with his left hand still on Natsumi's other hand.

Natsumi blushed hard while Fujima fixed her position. She smiled and blinked her eyes slowly. "He's so sweet…" she thought. After fixing her figure, he stepped behind her and tightened his grip on her hand.

"After I say three, we'll shoot the ball, ok?" he commanded.

"I'm ready!" Natsumi replied.

"One…two…three, shot!" both their hands shot the ball at the same moment. They followed the ball's movement until it fell exactly down the hoop.

"Yatta!!!" Natsumi shouted while hugging Fujima. "I shot the ball!!! Domo Arigato Fujima-san!" she continued.

"It's nothing really…" Fujima replied while blushing. He gazed at her happy eyes and smiled. "I just wish we'd be like this forever…" he told himself without removing his gaze at Natsumi's sweet happy face.


	11. phone call

Ten o'clock in the evening, it was the time that was pictured in the clock that I made for my twin brother when we were just six years old. It has been two hours since I've returned home from watching both Shohoku and Shoyo train for the upcoming eliminations. For these two whole hours, I was just looking down at the seven numbers written down at one piece of post-it paper posted at this week's schedule page of my organizer. These seven numbers were Fujima's house number that Hanagata gave me with no reason at all. And also with no reason at all, I just kept staring at this paper while my heart was beating fast, no very fast.

At last, I sighed aloud after deciding that I'll call him. That's all to call him. God, what a lame idea I have in mind. Well, I wouldn't blame myself. When Hanagata handed this piece of paper, I suddenly felt like I'm in paradise or something, like I wanted to call him just…just to hear his voice over the damn phone that's all.

Now wasn't the right time to think about things. I turned down Coach Anzai's request today and I can't bear to turn down the only chance I have to say thanks for the free tutorial…free tutorial…that's right! 

Having an enough reason to call him, I excitedly rose up my phone's receiver and dialed all seven numbers written down at the paper. Then, the phone rang and soon enough, the other line answered the call.

"Moshi-moshi!" a soft womanly voice answered. Since there's no other middle-age woman in their house rather than his mom (I hope), I swallowed hard and tried to reply in the most normal way I can.

"Domo. Can I speak to Kenji please…" I finally said.

"Kenji…" the lady answered back. "Chotto matte…" she continued in a genki tone before pulling the receiver off her mouth and I think, shouting aloud to call Fujima. Even though the receiver's down the table there's always this time that you would over hear what's happening inside the house and believe me, I do hear it very clearly.

"May I ask who is on the line?" his mom, asked.

"Ah…Natsumi…Shinomori Natsumi…"

As soon as his mom left the receiver at the table, all I can hear was her mom's voice and him yelling at each other from I think two different floors. It was a long conversation between the two of them and I thank God for it cause it gave me lots of time to calm my fast heartbeats down. From their long conversation, it crossed my mind that Fujima isn't prone to callers but surprisingly, after hearing my name from his mom's mouth, loud banging sounds can be heard from upstairs. After that, it only took five seconds for Fujima to answer the phone. 

"Gomen, Natsumi…" was his first sentence upon answering. He was catching is breath which made me think that he ran all the way from Tokyo to Kyoto. "It's nice of you to call, what's up?" he continued with a rather shaking voice.

There was always a first time for everything and this was the first time that I ran out of words to tell anybody. "I…I…nothing…actually…I just wanna…talk to you…" I said in a very nervous voice.

"I see…By the way, how did you know my number?" he asked.

At this point, I felt a little at ease with him. He's a great man once you knew him, "Hanagata gave it to my without any particular reason at all." I said at a cool tone. "Actually, I was about to say thanks for the tutorial you gave me a couple of hours ago." I finally laid everything that came across my mind. Now I'm back to being speechless again.

I can very well hear him smiling over the phone; even his heartbeat was loud enough. "That's nothing…I really had fun this training and I have you to thank for that…" he replied.

I felt very happy with his words. I know at a glance that he was not lying like any other guys around. He was very sincere and for that, I truly respect him and well, like him in some way. "I just want to know if there's something I can do for you."

He was silent for a while, "I think there's something," he said in the most playful tone ever.

I have a funny feeling about this, but I bet it's a good one for as long as I'm with Fujima, I feel that I'm always safe.


	12. The Past

Natsumi stretched her hands in mid-air and yawned. She hasn't got any sleep yesterday. Why? She is one big klutz.

Their Trigo test was scheduled today along with their oral defense in class. But what did she do all night? Nothing special than sitting on her bed and talking to Fujima in the phone.

"Well, you're free this Saturday, can you…um…go with me and my sister…we're suppose to buy a formal get-up for the party next week, to tell you the truth, I'm bad at these things."

Natsumi smiled. "Sure…I can go with you…besides, it's too lonely to be alone in weekends."

Natsumi sighed. She remembered perfectly everything that they talked about last night. She stared blankly at the piece of paper in her desk. Her mind was a total blank. She didn't know what to answer in number 1 or 2 or in any of the numbers. All she could think of was Fujima's voice on the phone.

"Damn…"

She used to be good at this…she used to excel in mathematics…she used to be perfect…but everything has an end. And for her…this is the time for it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natsumi opened her classroom's door helplessly. "What a DAY?!?" she shouted.

"It's Ok Natsumi…I'm sure you can manage it…" she said to herself. It was 5 in the afternoon, and she was the only one left in the classroom. She inched a step forward and hopped into the stairs before passing through the gym's corridor. 

She quietly stared at the silent gym beside her. It was not so long ago when she used to play basketball everyday with her teammates back in Shizuoka. It was her home…"Guess I can't go back to the way I was before…" she smiled at her own thoughts. Natsumi took a step forward just to realize that a ball rolled down on her feet. She felt at ease with herself and smiled.

"At least, I still love basketball…"  Natsumi closed her eyes. Basketball was her and his father's life. It's hard to let go of it, but it was for the better.  "What are you doing here?" a voice finally called.

Natsumi suddenly opened her eyes and scanned the place. To her surprise, a bishounen was now standing behind her. It was him, Rukawa Kaede with his usual grinless face and her sexy, blue training outfit.

Natsumi gave him her usual big grin. "I'm studying he—"

"—infront of the gym?" he butted into her sentence.

Natsumi held the ball high before passing it to the hunk next to her. "I've got something else to do…besides" she turned back and smiled at him "what do you know about me?" she started to stride forward when Rukawa stopped her.

"Shinomori Natsumi, point guard, 1st year section 4 of Josei High School, 30 pt. Ave. per game, 10 asist, coach as well as the captain of the team."

Natsumi smiled again "It seems that you've researched my statistics very well, but I'm afraid that…"

Rukawa held the ball above his fingers and glared at her seriously, "one on one?"

"I'm afraid I can't…"

"Scared?"

Natsumi got her bag and glared back at Rukawa's challenge "There's just some things that are much important…gomen ne, Rukawa-ku…" with that, she was off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

the breeze blew slowly at the clear waters of the ocean as the waves set forth a dazzling sensation upon two feet playing above the sand.  "Umi…" Natsumi whispered to the zephyr that is playing across her face. She closed her eyes while savoring the sweet smell of the water surrounding her.

"Natsumi-chan!!!!" a voice mingled in her thoughts.

Natsumi looked back just to see Yohei running towards her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

Yohei stopped behind her and smiled. "I was about to go home when I saw you sitting here all alone." He sat beside her and shared the ocean's calming view. "So…what's up?"

"I was just thinking that's all…"

"About?"

"Me…"

"What's with?"

"That's it…I don't know what's up with me…" she started. "No matter how hard I try to be perfect…nothing happens…"

"But…you ARE perfect…"

"Iya…" Natsumi finally said. "I'm not perfect…I've been trying to do it for so long now. Since the day I was separated from my dad and my twin brother…"

"Twin?"

Natsumi nodded. "I was so close with my father and my brother. Nothing could separate us until my mom came back from states and forced me to live with her. My mom didn't understand why I act like a boy." Natsumi smiled at her sentence. "Living with two boys made me like one. I even dreamed of becoming a basketball player like my dad when I grew up but my mom doesn't like it. She forced me to be a model like her." She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. " I even sneak out of class just to play basketball in the gym with my friends or even sneak in their games dressed up like a boy. Mom was the only hindrance I've got. Since then, I swore that I would be perfect so that she wouldn't be a thorn stuck in my dreams. I went back to Japan a week after she died. It's even ironic…I was playing in the InterHigh when I received the news that my father also died a year back." Natsumi opened her eyes and stared at the blue waters infront of her. "I just can't help but watch my twin from afar and stop playing basketball because of this left hand."

Natsumi lifted her left hand and forced a smile in between her teary eyes. "It got injured while I was dribbling the ball back in Shizouka…I just hope Anzai-sensei could understand."

"demo…"

"It's crazy…" Natsumi started as she tried to hinder the tears from flowing down her face but she wasn't fast enough. "I'm just a darn loser…"

"You're just a human being Natsumi…" Yohei finally spoke. He changed his gaze from Natsumi to the ocean. "Besides…I'm proud of you…you've changed a lot…"

Natsumi stared at him with confussion, still, he continued his speech with a caring voice. "You used to be a small kid who bullies everyone who touches Hanamichi, the hard-headed tomboy that the whole street is talking about. Now look at you…" Yohei switched his gaze back at her "You're smart, you're beautiful…you excel at everything." He gave her his heart-warming smile before proceeding. "You're close to perfect, Sakuragi Natsumi…"

Natsumi's eyes widened with surprise. "Doshite?"

Yohei smiled. "A couple of times I've seen you and Hanamichi together. I've been Sakuragi's bestfriend since we were three. Wandered why Sakuragi's still in first year?"

Natsumi pulled her head from side to side.

Yohei grinned. "After your father died, I've helped him find money to spend for his living." Yohei stood up. "It's funny…I've been taking care of him since you've been gone and now, I'm helping you with your own problems. Guess twins really are alike even if not physically…you are mentally and emotionally." He smiled and turned away. "There…I must be going home right now!"

"Does he know?"

"Huh?"

"About me?"

He smiled, "Iya…"

Natsumi looked down at her feet once again. "If basketball makes you happy, then go for it. Your father's up there supporting your every decision at all times." Natsumi brought her eyes at Yohei's level and for the first time, she saw Yohei smiling and looking at her sweetly. "If your feel that way ever again…think of me…I'll smile at you so you'll be forced to smile too…"

Natsumi smiled at his corny sentence.

"See?" Yohei grinned. "I wish I could always see you smiling…"

"You will…" Natsumi smiled, "Promise…"

"Well, I better be going now…Sayonara!" with that he was off.

Natsumi wiped the remaining tear that fell from her eye. "Arigato…Yohei-kun…"


	13. Bestfriends

The ball was in the hoop again, giving Natsumi's total of successful shots 500 in different places inside and outside the three-point lane. It was 10 in the evening but still, Natsumi decided to go back at Shohoku High School to practice basketball. As a matter of fact, she is practicing hard for one hour now. 

She tossed the ball high and smiled. "Yohei-kun, I owe this one to you…" she whispered silently as the ball reached it's goal.

She stopped at her tracks and got a towel from her bag down the floor. She was perspiring hard. It has been a couple of months since she stopped training and now, her aqua leotard is full of sweat. She removed the white hanging shirt above her leotard and tied her hair up in a bow. She just came from a quick reminiscing with Yohei then, tiring pictorial at Nagasaki and now, all that five hundred shots made her very exhausted.

She looked straightly at the basket and challenged herself into something unusual. She pulled several bottled cans from her bag and lined them up in the middle of the court. Each can was spaced from the other in the exact measurement of her feet to train her balance. She got the loose ball on the floor and stood up to the basket.

"One last shot…" she whispered while getting into position.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rukawa yawned largely as he parked his bike near the gym's door. He left his house again just for the fact that he's gonna practice but thanks to some good shrimps playing at his practice site, he crossed his mind into going to Shohoku rather than wasting any time doing nothing.

As he stretched walked down the road towards the gym, he was suddenly alarmed by the sound of the ball dribbling inside the building. He crossed his eyebrows and ran across the gym's door.

"Who the hell could it be at this time of the day?" he whispered as he hurriedly opened the door.

His eyes went wide in surprise to see Natsumi, advancing to do her final shot. For that moment, he wished that his eyes were deceiving him. Not only can she, Natsumi, a girl, can match his aloofness but also his basketball skills. 

"Darn it…" he whispered as Natsumi sprang into action. She eluded all those cans in a fast speed and in great balance that neither one of them was touched nor have fallen. Her dribbling was also fast and accurate or in other words, perfect. Even her footwork was synchronized with her whole body. She was great, just great. 

At last, she finished her exhibition by a lay-up shot with the most beautiful form ever. "Alright, I did it!" Natsumi praised herself while jumping in mid-air. 

Rukawa's jaw dropped. He was so stunned that he could even feel a tiny sweat fall down his cheeks. He thought that he was somewhat distinctive in terms of practicing but this girl just did what he always does. "Masaka? How could she…"

Natsumi was out of breath. She just stood under the basket while trying so hard to catch her breath. She could hardly move an inch but Rukawa's figure alarmed her. The both of them were stunt, gazing at each other with no words to express. "Rukawa…"she whispered aloud.

Upon noticing her gaze, Rukawa changed her once stunned face into a serious one. He suddenly crossed his brows and moved forward to get the ball under Natsumi's feet. 

"Konnichiwa, Rukawa-ku!" Natsumi greeted but no answer came. He was just silently walking towards the end of the lined-up cans and positioned himself into making an exhibition that's much wonderful than hers. He dribbled the ball in his place before challenging her with just a look. 

Natsumi's genki smile faded as she crossed her brows in a victorious manner. "Let's see how you play, super rookie!" she thought.

The dribbling sound became faster and faster in every second and like the speed of light, he imitated the exact same way on how Natsumi passed the cans. And as he got nearer to the goal, he jumped high enough to finish his exhibition into making a reverse dunk.

Natsumi clapped her hands in a sarcastic way, "So are you saying that you can do what I can?" she asked with a confident challenging smile on her face. She walked passed him and got the ball in his hands. "Let's have a one on one!" she challenged him.

Rukawa smirked as he removed his jacket to get ready to play.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You guard first!" Natsumi shouted while forcing a confident smirk.

Without any complaints, Rukawa pushed the cans away and lowered himself to make a tight defense. He's been waiting for this moment. Natsumi just pasted a smile in her lips and started dribbling.

His defense was tight but he managed to elude him. And because of her lightning speed she had placed the ball into the hoop in no time.

Rukawa smirked, "She's fast…" he thought while getting the ball. He walked near Natsumi and started dribbling. Her defense was really tight that even he couldn't elude her. Knowing that Natsumi will block him, he faked a shot and eluded his opponent. He was getting ready to shot the ball when he realized that Natsumi was now infront of him. He drew the ball nearer to his side, dribbled it in between his legs and jumped as to completing one fade-away jump shot. Natsumi jumped to block his shot but he was just to fast for her, instead, she accidentally fell over Rukawa as the two of them bumped hardly on the floor.

"Itai—Oh my GoD!" she shouted while realizing that she was on top of Rukawa,. Both of them were lying on the floor while facing each other. She blushed a lot. "Go-gomen!"

Rukawa smirked as he looked at straightly in her blue eyes. They stood there for about a minuite when her phone suddenly rang. 

The two of them stood up and fixed their dresses. Natsumi looked at her phone before ending the call. It was just then that she realized that Rukawa already got his bag and was about to walk away when 

"Matte, Rukawa-ku…" she called.

Rukawa stopped but didn't turn back.

Natsumi got her bag, shoved it above her shoulders and ran beside Rukawa. "It's getting a little dark, care to go home together?' she asked

"Whatever…" with that, Rukawa slowly strided out Shohoku's gate. Natsumi just smiled and followed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WOWOWW" was all that Natsumi said as she and Rukawa parked themselves infront of a very big mansion.

"Is this your house?" Natsumi asked. No answer came. But it was though her question was answered for Rukawa begun unlocking the door with his keys.

"Whom are you living with?" Natsumi smiled at the cute kitsune who is having a hard time looking for the right key to fit in the door.

"Nobody…"

"Where are your parents?"

"America…" he answered. "They'll be home after two weeks…"

He was still looking for the right key to fit the door when a hand stopped him from pushing through. He looked at his side just to see Natsumi's warm smile. "My apartment is only two blocks from here…I'll bring you there so that we both have companies for this evening." She held Rukawa's hand and pulled it outside the gate and into the streets.

"It's too lonely to live in a MANSION all alone, so there's no way I'm gonna leave you." She said.

Rukawa can't do anything but to follow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rukawa-ku dinner is ready!" Natsumi shouted at the kitsune whose busy watching TV.

There was no answer. 

Natsumi placed the hot pan in the middle of the table before removing her apron. "Taku…"

IVERSON IS RUNNING DOWN AT THE HALFCOURT. HE'S FREE! WILL THIS BE AN EXCITING FINISH OR WILL IT BE AN OVERTIME MATCH. HERE GOES IVERSON FOR THE WIN—

"Huh?" surprised, Rukawa looked above him just to see Natsumi holding the remote. "I can lend you the tape but first, let's eat, the food's getting cold." Natsumi smiled.

Rukawa stood up while following Natsumi to the dining table. He sat infront of her and begun to sip on the hot soup.

Natsumi smiled again, "How was it?" she asked.

"Good…"

"Rukawa-ku take this…" Natsumi held a tiny key infront of her hands. "If ever you feel alone, you're always welcome in my house." 

"Doshite?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Saa…" Natsumi held her utensils down. "Maybe because, I don't want seeing people lonely…"

Rukawa's eyes grew big with surprise. Having all the girls following him around, wanting them to be his, this girl is different. She saw through his great aloof aura. He was trying to hide his loneliness with his aloofness but he just realized that it wasn't enough. 

"You're the bestfriend I've never had."

Natsumi smiled once again. " Well, now you have…"

Rukawa was stunt. He had a bestfriend. Someone who's always there for him. Someone who'll never leave him alone.

"Ne…best?" it was all Natsumi could ask. It was the first time they ever agreed on something. It was their first official conversation. It was the first time they both had a real best friend.

Rukawa held the key in between his hands and for the first time…he smiled.


End file.
